Every Little Thing
by AlYeSe
Summary: Sophia was never in the barn; she was found by Maggie and taken to the Greene's farmhouse. Soon she is reunited with her original group. But it is short lived. Sophia wakes up in an abandoned cabin with no memory on how she arrived there. Main couple cannon is Carphia with sprinkles of other couples. Rating may change for suggestive themes. R&R Richonee Caryl Glenn/Maggie CARPHIA!
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO EVERYBODY! This is my first walking dead fanfiction. It will take off after rick left Sophia in the creek and after. This is simply a Carl/Sophia fanfiction and later maybe a little Richonne and Caryl. But mostly Carl/Sophia if you know their couple name tell me!**

**DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned it. But I don't.**

**Sophia P.O.V**

I looked over my shoulder to see Mr. Grimes run in the opposite direction 2 walkers following him. She grasped her doll tightly and ran in the opposite direction. She spotted 5 walkers milling around in the forest to her left. _Left._ Mr. Grimes told her to keep the sun on her left, right? She didn't know but she thought it was right. She heard several low moans. She turned and saw 3 of the 5 walkers coming towards her. She tripped landing in the water; suddenly her knee was on fire she could see a red substance in the water. She yelped and stood up taking off after Rick. She knew she shouldn't but did. She sprinted off; she could barely see the 2 walkers chasing Mr. Grimes. She risked looking over her shoulder. The 3 walkers where now reduced to 2, the other had its leg stuck in a deep puddle of mud and was rasping and reaching out to try to grab its escaping diner, she returned to facing forward she couldn't see Rick or the walkers anymore they had disappeared behind some thick brush. She felt a hand grab her wrist and yank her back, her arm twisted with a *Crack*. She hit the ground with a thud. Her vision blurred she could just make out a scream. _Her scream_. She could just make out the moans and hisses of a walker. She could see it bend down next to her. It brought its head down towards her neck. She shut her eyes waiting for the rotten teeth into her neck. But it never happened. She felt a heavy body fall onto her a warm liquid running down her neck and shoulder. She opened her eyes to see a woman on a horse swinging a bat and knocking the walkers over. She looked at the dead walker lying on top of her chest. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw it was just the geek's blood and not her own on her neck. That's when she registered the intense pain in her knee and arm. She looked at her arm it was bent at a very painful angle, and her knee was gushing blood. She looked down at her knee, she could make out her knee cap out of all the blood and damaged tissue. A wave of nausea hit her like a bomb. She fell back into the water staring at the trees above. She could feel herself being lifted up and placed on something smooth and hard before she blacked out.

**3 Days Later …**

She woke with an unpleasant pinching in her right arm. She could hear shuffling in the void around her. She couldn't conjure up the strength to open her eyes. She could feel something cool touch her forehead. She tried to move her hand up to touch her forehead.

"Hey, little girl." Said a man's gentle voice

She peeked open her eyes to see a man about Dale's age sitting beside her, he had white strands of hair poking out of his head, and a tangled beard as well. He had worry lines on his forehead and a soft expression.

"Where am I?" she asked

"You're at my farm, my daughter Maggie found you being chased by bitters and brought you here." He said in calm voice then added "My name is Hershel Greene. What's yours?"

Her momma always told her not to talk to strangers, but this man's daughter saved her from dying and they seemed nice enough.

"Sophia Petelier" she said in her normal squeaky voice.

"Well Sophia, are you hungry? My friend Patricia is making you a sandwich and orange juice." He questioned

"Yes, please Mr. Greene." She said

"No need for formalities. I think that ended when the dead started to walk."

"Alright Mr. Gre- I mean Hershel." He gave her a warm smile and walked out the door.

About 3 hours later she heard commotion outside. She said her legs over the bed and grabbed the crutches Hershel had gave her and swung outside.

There was a man's figure running across the field with a small boy in his arms. There were two others running behind him. She could tell that the young boy was bleeding, judging by the amount on the man's shirt. A girl with short blonde hair _Beth _she had learned ran to the fence opening the gate letting the men inside.

"Your man shot my boy!" one yelled

"Otis?" Patricia asked

"So that's his name." the dark haired one asked. They were still too far away to make out faces but one was wearing a uniform that looked familiar.

"Rick!?" she yelled

Rick turned revealing his face and the young boys face to.

"Carl!" yelled Sophia swinging down the steps and to Ricks side.

"Sophia?" asked Rick in a small voice

"Sophia do you know this man?" asked Hershel

"Yes these people are from my group and the boy i-is my friend C-Carl" She choked

"Sophia?" he rasped she looked up and saw Carl opening his eyes slightly to look at her.

"Carl." She said touching the boy's blood smeared face. "I found you" he said giving a weak smile then letting his head go limp.

"Hershel! You have to help him please!" she sobbed Hershel nodded sadly and motioned for for Rick and Shane to come inside.

**Meanwhile …**

Carol felt sick to her stomach. She misses her Sophia so bad that it hurt. She was her joy and only reason for living. She was her light in her darkness. When hope seemed lost she gave her a reason to keep going. They had been moving for about 3 hours straight and it had been 1 hour since they heard the gun shot.

"Should we circle back and look in the morning?" asked Andrea

"No!" she yelled "No. We can't give up yet I want to look a little longer." She said in her small voice

"Let her look" said Daryl "If she is stupid enough to look alone." Those words went through her like shards of ice. She felt herself hunch over in despair. Daryl knew she wouldn't go alone; she had no weapons, no way of protection. But if she did it would make him look stupid.

"I am stupid because that is MY daughter out there in this nightmare of a world probably scared or hurt! So I am going alone I'll be back before dark." She said

Daryl's face was so priceless she had to try hard not to laugh. He quickly regained his posture and looked at her up and down "Fine go look I'll see you back at camp" he said turning and leading the others back towards the highway.

She turned and walked away into the fading light with no protection at all. She picked up a good sized stick and continued on her way. She walked about half a mile when she heard several low moans from behind her. She screamed then cursed herself for yelling. She swung her stick hitting the first walker in the head and sending it tumbling to the ground. She looked up to see 2 others approaching her she kicked one in the chest sending it flying. The other backed her up; she tripped over the fallen walker's body. She felt it start to rise but she crushed its head with her combat boots. The last one tripped over the dead walker and fell on top of her. She screamed so loud she swore any walker within 50 miles could hear it.

"Carol!" she could her someone she thought Daryl yell "Where are you?"

She positioned her hands on either shoulder keeping at arm's length away. The bitter continued to try to reach her. It grabbed her arms and began to lower its self towards her

"Daryl!" she yelled. Suddenly the wa on top of her was gone. She could hear the pounding of hoofs on ground. She opened her eyes to see a beautiful woman with brown shoulder length hair and brown eyes riding a horse swinging a bat and smashing the walkers head in.

"Are you Lori Grimes?" she asked

"N-No" she managed "But I know her." She added

"Where is she?" the woman asked

"She is headed to the highway with ou-"

"I'm Lori!" someone yelled dashing into the clearing. She jogged over to the woman and stopped in front of the horse "How do you know my name?"

"Rick sent me. Carl's been shot." She said in an urgent tone.

"I'm coming." She said grabbing the ladies hand and saddling the horse.

"You can't go Lori!" yelled Andrea "We don't even know her!"

"She knew mine, Rick and Carl's name." she said

Carol could see Daryl making his way over to her he kneeled down next to her

"I should have never let you leave woman" he said "Are you b-"

"Carol Petelier?" she asked

"Yes?"

"You might want to come as well."

"Why?" she asked

"Sophia is there too"

Carol screamed with joy and ran to the horse swinging her leg over and encircling he arms around Lori's waist.

"Go back to the highway drive back about 5 miles look for the mailbox that says Greene."

**So that is the first chapter so far. I hope you like it. Review it gives me a reason to continue the story. And should I do any other couples such as Meth or Glenn/Maggie?**

**CARYL ON.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you one in all for reading my story. If you are up to date on The walking dead then you should know it's most likely AWESOME I haven't seen the last episode though. So that's pretty much it unless you have a special couple cannon one-shot you would like me to have then but in the comments please no METH though I don't ship them.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN**

**Carl P.O.V**

I got one word for you. Pain. That's all I felt when I woke up. I was being held down by my father and some old mad that reminded me of Dale. He was poking at my upper abdomen with tweezers and gosh it hurt. I could hear myself screaming faintly. I felt someone take my hand and I looked over to see Sophia holding my hand and running her thumb over the back of my hand. Her blonde hair was in a side French braid (Very short though) She wore a turquoise blouse and blue jean shorts. She looked like an angel from heaven I still couldn't believe that she was here. I thought I would never see her again after we found out she was gone.

My vision began to blur, darkness was taking over my vision. I could see Sophia crying silently, tears running down her cheeks. I took my hand and wiped them away before my hand fell and I slipped into darkness.

**Sophia P.O.V**

It had been a day since Carl passed out and 16 **( I don't know if that's how long it took)** hours since Shane left with Otis to get supplies. I sat in my mother's lap while she played with my hair. When she got back with Maggie she had broke down and started crying. She started going on about how she should have been paying close attention to the walkers passing by and that she was a terrible mother. I told her it was my fault that I didn't wait for them to say it was clear to come out.

Daryl and the rest of the group still hadn't arrived yet which was scaring momma. She was worried about Mr. Daryl. She said he had been the one to want to look for her first. Sophia had to remember to thank him later.

"Momma do you like Mr. Daryl?" I asked

"Well of course he is very helpful to the group." She said

"No momma do you love like him?" I said curiously

"Well um yes." She said sheepishly

"You should tell him I know he likes you as well, sometimes I see him staring at you." I say

"Sophia whatever makes you think he would like someone like me? I'm old and I'm too ugly for him. He deserves a woman who can defend herself not someone like me."

"No momma you are very pretty, don't let what dad said to you cloud the way you think about yourself." I say softly

"I know sweetie but it's hard." She says softly I give her look that says 'you better try' "I will try sweetie." She says brushing my hair back into a side ponytail.

"Do you think Carl is going to be ok?" I ask sadly.

"Carl is a strong boy, he'll make it." She paused then added "Since I told you I like Daryl then tell me, do you like Carl?"

"Yes" I say sheepishly

"Lori told me that Carl said that you are the prettiest girl he had ever seen"

"Momma that doesn't mean that he likes me" I say sadly.

"I think it does." She says certainly.

"Momma really I don't think that he could ever like me. I've seen the way he looks at Beth." I say sadly

"Sweetie, look, I don't think that he really likes her Beth is 2 years older than him. And anyway I've seen the way he looks at you." She says poking my nose

"I guess" I say uncertainly

Just then Daryl and the others burst through the door.

"Oh honey your ok!" yelled Jacqui **(Yes I left her alive I couldn't help myself) **as she envelops me in a hug.

"Thanks to Maggie, she saved me from getting bit." I say cheekily

"Well I must personally thank her. Oh! How's Carl?" she says

"Worse he's gonna die if Shane and Mr. Otis don't get back soon with the supplies!" I say tearing up a little.

"Sophia honey why don't you go check on him?" asks my mom

"Ok" I start towards the reaching out my hand then freeze. The realization that he might actually might die hitting me square in the chest. My breathing falters and I bow my head breathing heavily.

"Sophia are you ok?" Carol asked her daughter

"Y-Yea I'm fine" I say catching my breath and stepping in.

I looked around the bare room until my eyes landed on the very pale boy laying on the bed his mother and father by his side.

"Hello Sophia" Lori says quietly

"Hello Mrs. Lori how's Carl?" I ask in a small voice

"He's doing fine for now but I fear he might not make it." Lori says sadly.

"Lori please don't say stuff like that" Rick says

"Rick but I almost lost you I-"

"But you didn't I survived and so will Carl!" he says angrily

"I know I'm sorry Rick, I'm just worried about Carl." She says sobbing uncontrollably

"Shhhhh Lori he's gonna be fine." He says stroking her hair

I slowly walk over to Carl's side and sit on the bed, looking at his pale face. I caress his face and run my fingers along his jaw line.

"S-Sophia" someone croaks I look behind me to see Rick and Lori have left the room, then I look back down a Carl but his eyes are closed.

I stare at his face until I feel movement by my thigh I look down and see him moving his arm over to my thigh and the worse idea pops into my head.

He's Turned.

My eyes widen at the thought and I look down into his milky white eyes. I shake my head not wanting to believe it when I look back at him his eyes are normal.

"Hey Sophia are you ok?" he croaks softly

"Y-Yea I'm fine." Then add "I should be worried about you." I say poking his nose

I hear a low snarl, I see a flash and see Carl's milky white eyes, and he is starting to sit up in bed trying to grab my arm. I scream and try to wrench free of his grasp.

"Sophia!" he yells but mostly whispers

I look back at him to see that he is normal again.

"Sophia look at me" he says

"I can't" I whisper

"Why not?" he asks

"Y-You aren't yourself." I say softly

"What do you mean Sophia?" he asks he grabs my chin softly and tilts my head to look at his, his eyes are normal.

"I-I think I'm going crazy"

"Wait Sophia what do you me-"he stops and watches me collapse onto the bed passing out.

. . .

I wake up slowly and feel the hard floor beneath me. I blink several times to adjust to the light and see I'm not in Carl's room but an old run down cabin. I sit up slowly and walk to the window to see and herd of walkers milling around in front of the house.

I gasp in horror; I stumble back but knock into chair crashing to the ground. Attracting, most of the 70 walkers they stumble up the porch steps tripping over one another trying to reach their new prey. My eyes widen and I run for the back of the cabin to see and Walker standing in the middle of the kitchen. I come to a stop and the walker turns snarling and reaches out for me, I whimper and look around for any kind of weapon. My eyes land on a broken chair leg and I stumble over to it and spin towards the walker. I swing the leg so hard it breaks against the walker's head, but penetrates the skull hitting the brain killing its target. Feels a sharp pain and on her lower arm, I look down to see a walkers teeth in my skin. I scream so loud I break glass cup beside me. I hear shouts outside and gun fire outside. I hear a shot fired and the pulling of flesh ceases.

"Dad there's a girl in here and she's alive, but she was just bit!" someone shouts behind me. _A familiar voice._

"Little girl look at me." He says he reminds me off Carl but more grown-up his long brown hair falls over his eyes hiding his eyes. He's taller and has better body build then Carl.

He pulls his belt off and walks over to me but I don't move sitting still with the numbing pain in my lower arm. He wraps the belt around my arm above the torn flesh, giving one last pull then buckles the belt.

"Hey girl look at me." I look slowly over at him "What's your name?"

"S-S-Sophi-a-a and yo-o-u are Carl Grim-m-mes, right?" I choke out as the pain registers and I begin to cry.

"H-How did you know my name?" he asks awe struck

"Because I-I'm S-Sophia P-Pet-tleir-r and I-I couldn't forget a hand-ds-s-ome face"" I say smiling slightly

"S-SOPHIA!" he yells tackling me into a hug.

"Carl!" someone yells and Rick runs into the room "Who is she?"

"Sophia!" he yells holding me tight rocking back and forth

"Oh goodness is she bit?" he asks with a scared face.

"Y-Yea, recently though I think we should amputate" he says letting me go and laying me on the blood stained floor. "I already put the belt in place." He says

Ricks face contorts into pained expression "We can't tell Carol she wouldn't let go of her and then she would turn." Rick says

"M-My Mo-o-oma is a-alive?" I ask happily smiling through the tears

"Yea but we thought you we're dead when the herd hit the farm we couldn't find you." He says.

"W-What?" I ask a cold wave washing over me.

"What you don't remember what happened?" Carl asks

"N-N UGH!" I yell in pain

"Carl come on we need to get Hershel and Maggie to help with the amputation!" Rick yells dashing out the door

"C-Carl stay" I say my eyes rolling into the back of my head. The last thing I saw was Daryl holding my mom back, a surprised and scared expression on his face then everything went black.

**I know very confusing but I wanted to speed it up. Answers will come soon and I'm sorry this chapter is late I worked hard.**

**AlYeSe**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hello I hope the last chapter doesn't make me lose any viewers. Soon you will find out what happened to Sophia during the gap from when she was with Carl till getting bit. All we be sorted out in time.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PEEPS**

**Carl P.O.V**

I glanced down at Sophia's pale face. Her face was soft, peaceful and completely emotionless. Her once short blonde hair was now covering her shoulders, she is taller and more tan. I glanced at her stump of an arm; it wasn't as bad as it could've been but it was still unfortunate that she was bit. We only knew of the amputation because of a small survivor group. One of their own had been bit on the upper arm, they had cut off the infected arm to keep the infection from spreading and it had worked.

She was running a small fever but nowhere as high as it should've been from being bit. We were going to stay the night in the old cabin to make sure she was fit to travel, she had only woken up once and that was when she had stopped breathing and I had to do mouth to mouth.

I blushed at the thought.

I looked over to Carol who was stroking her daughters head examining her face; she looked up at me and said.

"When we left the farm and regrouped and found out she wasn't there I thought she had been bit or eaten. When Lori said she saw her go down I thought I would never see her again. I was angry at myself for not watching her but …" she trailed off. "But now seeing her after 6-7 months of believing she was one of them and she had no peace I realize how much all of this-"she gestured around "Has made her more grown up and capable of taking care of herself."

"We were all forced to grow up." I say looking back down at Sophia's face

"Carl!" I looked behind me and saw Emily walk up to me.

"Oh hi Emily." I say not looking up

"Who is she? I really don't feel like getting caught up in that herd that is not too far behind us, just because we find some girl and just have to save her." She says rolling her eyes

Carols face turns red with anger "That girl just so happens to be a part of our group, MY daughter and HIS best friend!" Carol shouts in her face

"M-Miss C-Carol please I-I didn't know!" she yells

"Well now you do so shut the heck up!" Carol snarls

"C-Carl?" she asks frightened

"Do what she says Emily." I snap

"But Carl I've never seen her before in my time with the group! I-"

"She got separated from us by a herd now just shut the heck up and leave!"

I hear her let out a whimper and the door to Sophia's room slam shut.

My eyes start to drop from exhaustion and I let out a stifled yawn.

"Carl I don't mind if you sleep beside her if you I don't know want too." She says hesitantly "But I don't think your girlfriend would like that." She says angrily

"She is not my girlfriend and I don't care what she thinks" I say and snuggle down into the bed.

"Yep I think she could suck it up." She says slowly standing up "I'm going to go get T so he can keep watch on her while you sleep." and she shuffles out of the room closing the door behind her.

I lay my head next to Sophia and stare at her face and think about how she said she didn't remember the herd that hit the farm. I mean how could she not? I could never forget that awful day neither could anyone else. Maybe …

My eyes snap open and the slight movement beside me I sit up hand on my gun.

"C-Carl" says a small voice

I look down and see Sophia smiling up at me a slight pained expression on her face.

"Hey Soph" I say grabbing her hand

"A-Am I gonna turn into one of them?" she asks

"No I won't let you." I say

"Thank you"

"For what?" I say laying back down next her

"F-For you know this" she says trying to move her stump

"Cutting off your arm?!" I say horrified

"Well not that, b-but saving my l-life." She says closing her eyes

"Anytime Soph" I say lying down beside her

As I start to drift away into a dreamless sleep I feel her grab my hand

. . .

"Carl … Carl?" I feel someone shake my shoulder softly, calling my name. I open my eyes sleepily and stare into the shining eyes of Sophia.

"Hey" I say stretching my arms with a yawn.

"Some girl told me to um give you this." She says handing me a small plate of peaches and small cup.

"Thanks." I say taking the cup and setting it on the bedside table, and taking the plate from her hands. As I grab the plate my hands rest on hers, she blushes and letting go of the plate and holding her hand awkwardly.

She lies back down on the bed closing her eyes. I glance around the room to see there is no empty glass or plate around the room and turn back to her.

"Did you eat?" I ask abandoning my plate on the bed.

She nods in a yes her head, but my suspicions are confirmed when her stomach growls in hunger.

"Sophia did you get a plate?" I ask

"No … I was never given one, so I thought it best not to ask or it would seem selfish. "She says

"That wouldn't be selfish Sophia how long has it been since you last ate?"

She furrows her eyebrows then opens her mouth then closes it "A while I ran out of food a couple weeks back and just ate off what I could find."

I nod my head then get up "I'll go get you a plate" I say walking to the door.

"Carl its fine I'll eat-"

"No Sophia, I'll be back in a few" I close the door, then turn to see Daryl standing behind me.

"Sup Daryl." I say casually

"Ain't nothin much, just gonna check in on Sophia." He says turning to fully face me.

"Do you know if Sophia ever got a plate off something?" I ask concerned

"Yea reckon that Emily chick did, she the one who brought yawl food." He says

"Well as far as I can tell she never got a plate." I respond turning to walk to the kitchen area.

"Alright suppose ya should go grab her some grub or that crap." Daryl says turning the knob and closing the door behind him.

I walk down the small hallway and into the kitchen area; I look over and see Beth scrubbing the plates and cups clean, while Maggie dries them. I turn and look into the far corner to see my Mom picking through cabinets and grabbing what food was left in them, I walk over to her and watch her carefully. Her baby bump is larger than I remember. Her baby bump is covered by a red button up blouse, Her wavy brown hair held back by a black bandana.

"Mom" I say

She jumps and turns to look at me "Carl how's Sophia?" she questions

"Good speaking of her could I get a plate for her she never received one." I state

"I assumed she did, I personally gave Emily the plates." She said turning to face me

"Well I she said she didn't get anything to eat and it would be selfish for her to ask." I say growing angry

"Alright Carl no need to get angry I can spare a can of …" She looks through the food and pulls out a can with yellow fruit on the label; pineapples.

"Thanks mom" I spout out

"No problem Carl, and tell Sophia sorry about the mix up."

I nod and turn to walk back to Sophia's room.

**Sorry nothing interesting happened in this chapter and that I didn't post any at the end of December. Even though I posted this one in January it was a late chapter so you still get another at the end of the month or earlier.**

**FYI I would love to hear your take on the story or if there are any errors I have failed to correct. Also following that line chapter ideas for this story would be excellent.**

**HAPPY 2014!**

**AlYeSe**


End file.
